


i hope im not asking too much

by always_an_anxious_mess



Series: chase the wind and touch the sky [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods/Goddesses, Clara is Tommy’s mom and she’s a goddess, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Phil’s a skydemigod, The original female character tag is Tommy’s second mom, This is a prequel btw, Tommy gets to be a god, Tubbo’s adopted so he isn’t, as a treat, both Wilbur and Techno are part god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess
Summary: Phil was not a god. His mother was a sky goddess. His father was human. Phil was a demigod, half human and half god.
Relationships: (Clara and my OC who I made her wife), I mean there’s technically a romantic relationship here, but its between two fictional characters, leaving this blank, so - Relationship, they don’t have tags
Series: chase the wind and touch the sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063271
Comments: 26
Kudos: 351





	i hope im not asking too much

Phil had felt her coming in his bones. The way his feathers twitched as he watched the sun rise. The way he knew that today was going to be different, that something was going to change.

Phil was not a god. His mother was a sky goddess. His father was human. Phil was a demigod, half human and half god. He didn’t have a title.

His sons, Techno and Wilbur, they were part god as well, though their human traits were dominant. They would never have wings like him, but they did have the same pointed ears and too-sharp, too-long canines (fangs) that he did.

Phil was glad that Tubbo would never carry the burden of being part god, though the boy clearly had some nature spirit blood in him. He remembered the little boy telling him how he could speak to bees when he was younger. The boy hadn’t mentioned it since, but Phil caught him talking to the bees that hovered in their garden, holding quiet conversations with them when he thought no one was looking.

The morning of her arrival started like any other. The twins were bickering, with Techno threatening to pull out the training sword. Tubbo sat at the table and talked Phil’s ear off as he made breakfast.

Phil was glad for the normalcy. He wasn’t sure how much Techno and Wilbur had sensed her coming, but he knew that with his feathers twitching as much as they were, the boys were bound to notice. They were thirteen now, and they seemed to be more in touch with their sky god side with each passing day. Just a week ago, Wilbur had claimed to have spoken to someone who he called Procella.

Phil had never met Procella, an aunt of his from his mother’s side, but he knew she was a force to be reckoned with. He truly hoped Wilbur didn’t annoy his aunt too much.

“There’s someone coming today,” Techno announced, seeming to have threatened Wilbur enough as he plopped down at the table next to Tubbo.

Phil sighed. He’d hoped the boys wouldn’t notice, but they had anyways. “You’re right, there is,” he agreed. “I don’t know when she’ll be here.”

“Who’s coming?” Tubbo asked, and Wilbur also perked up at the question.

“We’ll... leave it as a surprise,” Phil gave his boys a smile. “Unless Wilbur or Techno can tell me who it is?”

Both of the twins scrunched up their faces in thought, and Tubbo started giggling at their expressions.

“I dunno,” Wilbur shrugged after a few moments. A second or two later, Techno shrugged, also admitting defeat.

“Then it’s a surprise,” Phil hummed. “She’ll probably come around noon, so we have some time.” Phil silently wished he knew what she wanted, or what her plans were. The last time she visited was six or seven years ago at this point, and it had only been to warn him over a coming drought so he could prepare for it.

Tubbo had never met her, as Phil had found him abandoned in a box on the side of the road around five years ago. Tubbo was eight now, and held very little memory of his life before Phil found him. Tubbo offhandedly mentioned he remembered he had an older brother and sister, but that was all.

Phil was not looking forward to her visiting. He knew he should, since he hadn’t seen her in years and that she was his mother, but it was hard to care for someone who wasn’t around much.

Who knew what his mother was planning now.

———

Phil had guessed right about what time she was arriving.

Shortly after noon, he felt something shift.

He’d been standing in the garden with Tubbo, helping the boy weed the herbs growing there while Techno and Wilbur sparred not far away.

Then, he had frozen, feeling something shift in the air. He stood straight up, feathers twitching rapidly as his gaze smoothly scanned the area around him.

Techno and Wilbur had paused their fighting, also seeming to be looking around for her.

Tubbo hadn’t sensed her like Phil, Techno, and Wilbur had, only looking up when he saw Phil stand up from where he’d been crouched beside him.

She was standing in the wheat fields several meters away, the stalks only up to her waist and not quite large enough to harvest yet. Her wings were bright orange and yellow and white, larger than Phil’s.

She wore a simple white dress, and her long blonde hair, the same color as Phil’s, was left down, reaching her back.

Even from the distance, Phil could see the smile on his mother’s face, and the playfulness in her bright red eyes.

“Mother,” Phil said politely, loud enough to reach her but not loud enough to be considered a yell.

Tubbo stood up, clutching onto Phil’s shirt, unsure.

“Gran-gran!” Wilbur yelled cheerfully, scrambling off the ground where Techno had pinned him and rushing towards Calidi. Techno followed only a second behind, dropping his training sword.

Both boys tried to tackle Calidi in a hug, but she only laughed and hugged the boys back, not having even swayed at their attempts to knock her down.

Phil glanced down at Tubbo, who still seemed unsure.

“Would you like to go meet her?” He asked his youngest, who again hesitated, but nodded.

Phil walked towards his mother with Tubbo still clinging to him, smiling in a strained way as he neared.

Calidi peeled Techno and Wilbur off of her with another laugh, ruffling the twins’ hair and turning towards Phil and Tubbo.

“That’s where Will and Techno get their eyes from,” Tubbo blurted out, having spotted Calidi’s bright red eyes that were identical to Techno and Wilbur’s.

Calidi chuckled. “Indeed,” she sounded amused, crouching until she was eye level with Tubbo. “We haven’t met officially, have we?”

Tubbo shook his head, staring at her with wide blue eyes.

“I’m your grandmother,” she told warmly. “I’m your father’s mother.”

Tubbo glanced between Phil and Calidi, more specifically at their wings. “You’re a sky god?”

“I am,” Calidi grinned. “Pretty awesome yeah?”

Tubbo smiled slightly, and Calidi seemed satisfied with this. She glanced at Phil for the first time, and her grin softened into what looked to be a sad smile as she stood back up.

“It has been too long,” she said. “I’ve missed all of you. You know how much it pains me that I don’t get to visit very often.”

“It’s good to see you mother,” Phil responded, no particular emotion in his voice. They both heard the unsaid words of “what do you want now” in his tone.

Calidi looked slightly hurt, but she didn’t let it show. Instead, she glanced down towards the twins and Tubbo. “I have to talk to your father privately. How about you three run inside, and I’ll be there in a minute?”

“Okay!” Wilbur said cheerily, grabbing a hesitant Techno and a slightly cautious Tubbo. “Don’t take long Gran-gran! You gotta take us flying!”

Techno and Wilbur took off towards the house, pulling Tubbo with them. Phil’s gaze followed them until he saw the front door shut behind his boys.

“They’ve gotten so big,” Calidi said, sounding wistful. “I’ve missed so much time with them. Like I’ve missed with you.”

“You said you’d do better with them,” Phil’s tone was accusatory, turning and meeting his mother’s gaze with anger in his eyes. “You said you’d be around more for them.”

“Things have gotten busy, my son,” Calidi said sadly, her wings drooping. “Walk with me?”

Phil jerked his head in a nod, because he really didn’t have much choice in the matter, did he? They started walking aimlessly through the wheat fields.

“A new god was born, that’s the reason behind my absence,” Calidi told him as they walked. “Clara carried him.”

“I have a half-brother, then?” Phil asked, glancing towards his mother.

Calidi smiled. “You do. He looks a lot like you did when you were younger,” her smile turned sad. “I’ve tried to be present with him, and so has Clara, but the prophets have spoken of his fate already.”

“How old is he?”

“Eight years, now.”

“The prophets spoke of his fate so soon?” Phil asked incredulously. “He’s too young.”

“Alas,” Calidi sighed. “He is to be raised in the mortal realm with very few memories of me or Clara, or his godhood in general. When he is at his lowest point, he will unknowingly seek us out, and only then may he return.”

“Poor boy,” Phil hummed.

“Which brings me to why I’ve come,” Calidi said softly. There it was. “I don’t trust mortals, you know this. Your father was the only one I ever trusted, and look what he did to you.”

Phil didn’t respond, eyes narrowing slightly as if daring her to continue that train of thought.

“I don’t trust anyone else in the mortal realm except for you, my son,” Calidi stopped and turned, placing a warm hand on Phil’s cheek. “I was never there for you when you needed me, I know. You have every right to hate me. But please, will you take care of him until he’s allowed to return?”

Phil didn’t move, searching his mother’s red eyes for... something. Dishonesty maybe? He wasn’t even sure.

“Your brother is innocent in this,” Calidi pleaded. “I know I wasn’t the mother you needed. I can’t change that. I’m trying to be better, and I know I’m not doing very well. But your brother is innocent. Both me and Clara need him to be with someone we trust.”

Phil didn’t respond, still staring at his mother. Calidi’s other hand came up, and she was cradling his face now. Tears were in her eyes.

“You’re a much better person than I am, Philza,” she said softly. “You were always the best of us. Us gods... we’re so fickle. We like to look down on mortals for their violent ways, but your humanity is what makes you better than us.

“I don’t want to send Tomathy away, but the prophets command it. I am not one to temper with fate. You’re the only person in the mortal realm I can trust with him, Philza. Please. Whatever you want me to do, I will do, but please just take care of your brother until he is allowed to return.”

Phil hesitated, breaking eye contact with his mother in favor of staring at the wheat field surrounding them.

His new brother, Tomathy, was the innocent one in this. What was between him Calidi was between them. Tomathy had no part in it.

Phil looked up once more, meeting his mother’s crimson eyes.

“On one condition.”

———

The boys were understandably excited when they heard they were getting a brother. Tubbo especially so, as Phil had told them that Tomathy was his age.

“Why isn’t he here yet?” Tubbo whined, jumping up in Phil’s lap and leaning against his dad.

“He’ll be here at sunset, little bee,” Calidi reminded him gently as she braided Techno’s hair. Techno had been insistent on growing it out lately, so that way he was different than Wilbur. “As will your other grandmother, Clara. She’s thrilled to meet you boys.”

“Another gran gran? Cool,” Wilbur grinned.

Clara hadn’t met the boys before. Phil had only met her once or twice before. He didn’t know very much about the sky goddess, only that she was his mother’s wife, and therefore his stepmother in a sense.

“Sunset’s going to be soon anyway,” Phil pointed out the window, and Tubbo followed his finger. “See?”

“Oooo! It’s pretty today!” Tubbo gasped, staring out the window. “Can we go see? Can we go see?”

“Of course,” Phil gave an amused sigh, nudging the eight year old until he’d slid off his lap.

Wilbur and Tubbo scrambled out the door, plopping themselves down on the porch as they watched the sunset. Techno followed a few moments later, seeming satisfied with his shoulder-length hair now in a braid.

Phil stood in the door, watching his boys with a fond smile on his face.

A hand placed itself on Phil’s shoulder, and Calidi came to stand beside him.

“You’re showing off,” Phil grumbled, but there was no heat behind his words.

“I don’t see them very often, I think I’m allowed to make it pretty,” she whispered back. “Clara’s almost here.”

“I know,” Phil’s feathers had been twitching for the past few minutes.

“Hey Dad?” Techno asked, turning towards Phil. “Is he here yet? Somethings changed.”

“I’d say in three... two... one...” Calidi counted down, staring out at the front lawn as two shimmering lights appeared there when she hit one. Those lights grew untilthey were the human shaped, one taller than the other.

In the next moment, there was a woman standing there, holding the hand of a small blonde haired child.

The woman was tall, about as tall as Phil. She had dark hair that was scattered with white spots. She wore a midnight blue shirt and black trousers that stood out against her pale skin. Her wings were white with pale blue and gray feathers scattered about, and her eyes were a bright, startling blue.

She was the complete opposite of Calidi. Calidi had skin that was tanned and freckled, with bright red eyes and soft blonde hair. Calidi was also incredibly short, standing at about 5 foot even.

The boy next to the woman was a mixture of them both. He had blonde hair like Calidi, but Clara’s bright blue eyes. His skin was pale like Clara’s, but he was freckled like Calidi. His wings resembled Calidi’s more than Clara’s, with them being swirls of red, orange, pink, gold, and blue. In fact, his wings matched the sunset behind them quite a bit.

“Ma!” Tomathy shouted, tearing away from Clara’s grip and bolting across the lawn for Calidi.

Calidi met him halfway there, the both of them crashing into each other just in front of the porch.

“You saw me only this morning little star!” Calidi laughed. “I wasn’t gone too long.”

“Felt like it was FOREVER though,” Tomathy whined.

Clara rolled her eyes at the exchange, quickly catching up to their hug and pulling them both into one of her own.

“We’re running out of time,” Clara reminded Calidi gently, as Phil jumped down from the porch, waving at his boys to stay where they were.

The boys, for once, did as they were told, staying on the porch.

“Clara, you remember Philza,” Calidi pulled out of the hug, despite the whining of Tomathy.

“Of course,” Clara also pulled out, reaching forward and clasping one of Phil’s hands between her own. “Thank you so much for this, Philza. You have no idea what this means to us.”

“Its like Mother said,” Phil shifted awkwardly. “Tomathy has nothing to do with what happened between us. I’m more than willing to do this.”

“Thank you, you have a much better heart than the gods do,” Clara squeezed his hand before letting go. She crouched down to Tomathy’s eye level. “Remember what we said, little star?”

“I still don’t wanna go,” Tomathy pouted. “I wanna stay with you!”

“I know you do,” Clara pulled Tomathy into a hug, pressing a kiss into the boy’s hair. “We want you to stay with us too. But you can’t.”

Calidi joined the hug, and Phil shifted back, giving them their space.

“We love you,” Calidi sounded like she had tears in her eyes. “Never forget that, little star. We love you so very much.”

“I love you too Mum, Ma,” Tomathy mumbled.

Clara and Calidi pulled back. Clara brushed Tomathy’s hair from his face and smiled. “Go with the demigod, he will keep you safe until it is time for you to return.”

Tomathy nodded, and as the sun began to sink behind the horizon, Phil watched as Calidi’s form flickered.

“We’re almost out of time, we have to do it now,” Clara mumbled, squeezing her hand.

Calidi nodded, and the two goddesses kissed Tomathy’s forehead one last time.

And then they vanished.

Phil stood there for a moment, staring at empty air, before his attention shifted to the boy that had been left behind.

Tomathy’s wings flickered once, twice, and then they were gone. As were his pointed ears and fangs. The boy looked around, seeming very confused.

“Where’d they go?” Tubbo asked, sounding puzzled.

“They had to go away,” Phil sighed, before he crouched down to Tomathy. “Hey bud.”

“I... don’t know how I got here,” Tomathy mumbled, staring up at Phil with bright eyes. “I’m supposed to go with the demigod?”

“That’s right,” Phil nodded, spreading his wings slightly. “I’m the demigod. Are you hungry Tomathy?”

“I’m Tommy. Just Tommy,” the boy sounded dazed. “And yeah.”

“Alright then Tommy,” Phil offered a hand, which the boy took. He led the boy inside. “Let’s get you some food.”

———

That night, after Phil got the boys in for bed, Phil wiped the memory of Tommy being a sky god from his three sons. It’d be easier if they never knew. Wilbur and Techno would have a feeling, because of them being part god, but they wouldn’t be able to figure it out.

Phil made sure of it.

And as Tommy grew and nestled himself into their family perfectly, Phil realized more and more that the fates had been right, that Calidi had been right too.

The gods were fickle, awful beings. What made demigods and humans different was their humanity.

Tommy thought he was human, he was raised as a human. Even if he was a god. Tommy had humanity, even if he wasn’t truly human.

The gods were awful due to their lack of humanity. Tommy was a god, who had humanity instilled in him because of how he was raised.

Tommy’s fate was to be the best of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Rose12610  
> Tumblr: @alwaysananxiousmess
> 
> I wasn’t supposed to make more of this au but it happened.


End file.
